It is known to provide a dispensing container which provides for the dispensing of more than one flowable substance contained therein through a single nozzle. Typically, these types of dispensing containers include separate compartments for receiving corresponding compositions prior to use. The nozzle releases the compositions from their compartments and from the dispensing container. A chamber is provided for mixing the compositions just prior to flowing from the nozzle since many compositions cannot be mixed until use.
In view of the foregoing, dispensing containers must be capable of mixing the compositions stored therein in proper proportions and only in those amounts required for use at one time. In order to insure that properly metered amounts of the compositions are mixed, various types of dispensing containers have been developed. By way of example, Harrison et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,011 discloses various types of dispensing containers which utilize two concentric compartments for storing the compositions to be mixed. Referring to the embodiment shown in FIG. 5 of the Harrison et al. '011 patent, dispensing container includes a container body, a bellows container and a piston. An inner air compartment is provided inside of the bellows container and an outer compartment is provided in the space between the bellows container and the container body. When the valve assembly is actuated, the piston moves axially upward in the container body so as to collapse the bellows container and to force the material contained in the bellows container along with the material in the outer compartment into a mixing chamber in the valve assembly. Materials flow into the mixing chamber in a fixed volumetric ratio because the volume of the bellows container and the volume of the outer compartment are reduced in a fixed ratio.
While functional for its intended purpose, the dispensing container disclosed in the Harrison et al. '011 patent has limitations. For example, the ratio of mixture of the composition within the bellows container and the composition within the outer compartment is limited since the bellows container must be engaged with the piston in order for the piston to force material from the inner compartment within the bellows container. Further, due to the shape of the piston, not all of the contents of the outer container can be forced therefrom by the piston. As a result, a certain portion of the composition in the outer compartment of the dispensing container is wasted thereby increasing the cost of the product. In addition, since the bottom portion of the bellows container does not mesh with upper surface of the piston, the bellows container may not collapse upon itself. This, in turn, may result in the uneven dispensing of the composition in the inner compartment thereby altering the ratio of the compositions in the mixture.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a container assembly which allows for a predetermined fixed ratio of compositions in a mixture to be dispensed therefrom.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a container assembly for holding a plurality of compositions which allows such compositions be dispensed from the container assembly in their entireties.
It is still a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a container assembly which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a container assembly is provided for dispensing a mixture of a primary composition and a secondary composition. The container assembly includes a container extending along a longitudinal axis and defining a chamber for receiving the primary composition therein. A collapsible inner container positioned within the outer container and defines a chamber for receiving the secondary composition therein. A dispensing structure simultaneously urges the primary composition from the outer container and a secondary composition from the inner container. A mixing valve is provided in communication with the outer and inner containers. The mixing valve is movable between a first closed position wherein the primary composition is retained in the outer container and the secondary composition is retained in the inner container, and a second opened position wherein the primary compositions and the secondary compositions are mixed to form the mixture for release from the container assembly.
A valve housing is positioned about the mixing valve. The valve housing includes a mixing chamber therein wherein the primary composition and the secondary composition are mixed. The valve housing is integral with the inner container.
It is contemplated that the primary composition is urged from the outer container and the secondary composition is urged from the inner container in a predetermined ratio. The dispensing structure for urging the compositions from the corresponding containers includes a piston disposed in the outer container. The piston divides the chamber of the outer container to a first portion for receiving the primary composition and the inner container therein and a second portion. A compressed gas is disposed in the second portion of the chamber of the outer container. The compressed gas urges the piston against the primary composition in the first portion of the chamber of the outer container.
The inner container extends along the longitudinal axis of the outer container and includes a terminal end. The piston includes an upper surface having a first portion complementary to the terminal end of the inner container. The inner container further includes a longitudinally extended wall having baffles formed therein for facilitating the collapse thereof. The inner container collapses axially along the longitudinal axis of the outer container. It is contemplated that the outer container includes an upper end which is complementary to a second portion of the upper surface of the piston.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a container assembly is provided for dispensing a mixture of a primary composition and a secondary composition. The container assembly includes an outer container extending along a longitudinal axis and defining a chamber for receiving the primary composition therein. A collapsible inner container is positioned within the outer container and defines a chamber for receiving the secondary composition. A dispensing member is positioned within the outer container for simultaneously urging the primary composition from the outer container and the secondary composition from the inner container. Dispensing member is movable between the first position spaced from the inner container and a second position in engagement with the inner container.
A mixing valve is provided in communication with the outer and inner containers. The mixing valve is movable between a first closed position wherein the primary composition is retained in the outer container and a secondary composition is retained in the inner container and a second opened position wherein the primary composition and the secondary composition are mixed to form the mixture for release from the container assembly. A valve housing is positioned about the mixing valve. The valve housing includes a mixing chamber therein wherein the primary composition and the secondary composition are mixed. The valve housing is integral with the inner container.
It is contemplated that the primary composition be urged from the outer container and the secondary composition be urged from the inner container in a predetermined ratio. The dispensing member which urges the compositions from their corresponding containers includes a piston disposed in the outer container. The piston divides the chamber of the outer container into a first portion for receiving the primary composition and the inner container therein and a second portion having compressed gas disposed therein. The compressed gas urges the piston between the first and second positions.
It is contemplated that the inner container extend along the longitudinal axis of the outer container and include a terminal end. The piston includes an upper surface complementary to the terminal end of the inner container. The inner container also includes a longitudinally extending sidewall having baffles therein for facilitating the collapse thereof.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a container assembly is provided for dispensing a mixture of a primary composition and a secondary composition. The container assembly includes an outer container extending along a longitudinal axis and defining a chamber for receiving the primary composition therein. A collapsible inner container is in position within the outer container and defines a chamber for receiving the secondary composition therein. The inner container includes a terminal end and a sidewall having baffles therein. A piston having an upper surface complementary to the terminal end of the inner container is disposed within the outer container for simultaneously urging the primary composition from the outer container and the secondary composition from the inner container. The piston is movable between a first position spaced from the inner container and a second position wherein the upper surface of the piston is in engagement with the terminal end of the inner container. A compressed gas is disposed in the outer container. The compressed gas moving the piston from the first to the second position.
A mixing valve is provided in communication with the outer and inner containers. The mixing valve is movable between a first closed position wherein the primary composition is retained in the outer container and the secondary composition is retained in the inner container, and a second opened position wherein the primary composition and the secondary composition are mixed to form the mixture for release from the container. A valve housing is positioned about the mixing valve. The valve housing includes a mixing chamber therein wherein the primary composition and the secondary position are mixed. The valve housing is integral with the inner container. It is contemplated that the primary composition and the secondary composition are mixed in a predetermined ratio.